


Raven Received

by truekilljoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Protective Jon is super aggressively protective, Season/Series 07, a bit of plot, and also for them to realise they aren't super related so their sexual tension is A+ okay, but also she don't need no man, but mostly I am just sick of them being apart and want a hot reunion kiss, hurray, littlefinger dies, post 7x04, stark power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truekilljoy/pseuds/truekilljoy
Summary: Jon receives a threatening message from Littlefinger and rushes back to Winterfall to protect Sansa.





	Raven Received

**Author's Note:**

> In which he disregards his duties in favour of protecting Sansa, and they realise their feelings for each other.
> 
> I always kill Littlefinger in fic.
> 
> Sansa is a badass and doesn't need protecting. But she likes the idea that he would protect her anyway :P

**Dragonstone**

In three days, Jon had received three Ravens.

 

The first, was cause for concern, although Daenerys' war chamber and the mining process had kept his mind fairly preoccupied …

 

_‘Lord Robyn of The Vale has died after a long fight with a crippling illness, the young Lord’s body could fight no more. The Lords of the Vale hereby, recognise his Guardian, Petyr Baelish, reagent of The Vale.’_

 

The second had made him nervous…

 

 _‘Jon,_  
The collection of supplies for Winter continues at a steady pace, although this perpetual snow has slowed the rates of harvest. I have much news to share, although it's far too sensitive to risk by raven. I await your safe return home soon.  
~ Your loving Sister, Sansa.’

 

And the third, had put him on a ship headed North the very next day, with the hull full to burst with Dragonglass, and another to be sent in a week. Against his own better judgement, he had rushed the final days of preparation, and told Queen Daenerys that he would be leaving Dragonstone the next day.

 

‘You cannot leave’ She had protested, ‘Your work here is not complete Lord Snow, and you forget you do not have a ship.’

 

‘With all due respect, your Grace, I will steal one if I have to. I cannot remain here any longer.’

 

A muscle in the Queen’s stony face seemed to twinge, and her hand on the slate throne tensed.

 

‘Bend the knee, Lord Snow and you will be free to leave.’

 

A sharp intake of breath could be heard amongst her advisors and Davos, as Jon promptly fell to his knees in the throne room.

 

‘Your Grace, I acknowledge your right to the Iron Throne and I vow to serve you as best I can. But my people will not accept you so easily. You cannot win faith through the use of force or by holding me captive. I swear to you, that I will continue to work with you in this war and I will return to Dragonstone as soon as I can. But your Grace, I beg you. Please let me go home.’

The strength in his voice was wavering, and The King In The North’s pride that he had been holding onto to desperately these past weeks in front of the Queen melted away.

‘My family is in danger, your Grace, please….’

 

The third scroll Jon had received was in a spindly, elegant hand that he did not recognise at first…

 

 _‘Northmen who travel South do not fair well, and red-crested hens left unguarded by their wolves fair even worse. It is a shame you will not be present for your Sister’s wedding day, your Grace, we would have so loved to see you.  
_ _~ Lord Baelish of The Vale’_

 

* * *

 

**Winterfell**

 

It was late into the night as Sansa prepared for bed, it seemed the amount of administration to attend to was ceaseless as Lady of Winterfell, but her eyes could no longer read by the dwindling candle-light.

 

In her blue linen chemise she warmed her feet by the fire, whilst she dutifully brushed and plaited her hair for the night, reminded as she always was during this ritual, of her mother.

 

She was about to respond to a brisk knock at her door, when it was suddenly flung open and slammed closed again.

 

Sansa barely had time to react before Jon strode toward her, weather-worn, wind-blown - looking an absolute wreck.

 

‘What are you ?… how are you…?’ She could barely process the scene before her, Jon was still standing a foot in front of her by the fire, looking like a wild-dog on high-alert - eyes darting around the room.

 

‘A raven came. Are you okay?’ He stepped closer. And she almost took a step back from him. His eyes were intense, and his whole body still seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy as he caught his breath.

 

‘Yes, I’m fine Jon. It's the middle of the night! What has happened?’

 

In lieu of an explanation, he handed her a raven’s scroll, before wringing his hands through his hair which was in a complete disarray. Sansa had never seen him in such as state, he had always seemed so stoic and straight-laced.

 

She read Littlefinger’s message, and realisation dawned on her.

 

She let out a derisive little chuckle as she read it, ‘Over confidence was always always his weakness. He must have sent this just to taunt you.’

 

Taking pity on Jon’s obvious sense of confusion and state of stress, she threw the note into the fire and gently held Jon’s face in her hands.

 

‘He’s dead, Jon. And I’m not hurt.’ She spoke softly and clearly to calm him, as her fingers slowly traced the many scars on his face.

 

She found that she too was comforted by the feel of his soft beard, and ever more so by the look of utter relief and genuine care she saw in his expression.

 

For all his faults, Littlefinger certainly knew how to read people - he knew that sending that message to Jon would make him come running. And although it was all most likely part of Littlefinger’s plan that had died along with him, it dawned on Sansa that she had not realised this much about Jon herself. She knew he felt a sense of duty to protect her, but would she have predicted his response so well? Was this ardent, anguished look on Jon’s face because of her…?

 

As she recounted to him the events that had transpired, of Littlefingers plan to wed her, and her and Arya’s successful plot to trap and kill him, Jon and Sansa remained by the fire.

 

During the entire, whispered conversation, Sansa realised she had not let go of Jon, and he began to relax. Realising he no longer had to fight, the aggression in his body that had building for days on the ship left him, and all he was left with, was an overwhelming sense of something else ... a fire that had been stoked by his all-consuming desire to protect Sansa.

 

They were standing much closer than they had been moments before, and Jon’s hands were clinging onto the linen of Sansa's chemise at her hips, almost - it seemed - to hold himself up, as exhaustion and relief washed over him.

 

‘I told you, you can’t protect me, I can protect myself. I’m not a ‘hen’ like Littlefinger thought, I’m a wolf too - I’m a Stark.’

 

‘I know.’ He mumbled, more into her shoulder than her face. He seemed so tired, and lost.

 

She shifted lightly to move away, to reach for some wine, but his grip on her tightened, and Sansa felt a jolt of unease course through her. But this was Jon. Jon who would never hurt her, and who was willing to kill anyone who dared.

 

So she let him hold her in place for a moment, before he suddenly looked up from the floor to meet her gaze, and she saw the look of compete devastation on his face that he had been hiding.

 

Sansa had never seen such a look before, she’d seen all manner of madness in men’s eyes - but nothing like this. His deep brown eyes were brimming with tears, and were full of the same look of astonishment and love that she had recognised when they were reunited at Winterfell so many months ago.

 

Without fully comprehending what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Amongst all her betrothals and weddings, she had never once kissed a man, and she was surprised at the warmth of the sensation and tickle of his beard on her top lip. She was more surprised by her own actions - what in seven hells was she doing?!

 

But before she had time to question her actions, or pull away, Jon had moved one hand around her back, and the other was around the nape of her neck - pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

His passion shocked her - she could feel his hurried breath on her mouth, could feel the strength of his sword-weilding arms around her, and it could have been too much, or too soon, but it was nothing like the way Ramsay had touched her. The warmth and love radiating from Jon, was stronger that the heat of the fire beside them. She felt completely safe, and an arousal coursed through her that she had never felt before.

 

Just as suddenly as she had leaned in, Jon held her away. His chest was heaving, the leather of his armour straining. And Sansa, who had trained herself to be Alayne Stone - and never reveal her true feelings, felt that she might cry - from joy or shock she wasn't sure.

 

Jon, on the other hand, headed straight for the door, overcome with shame and regret.

 

She rushed toward him, grabbed his arm, wheeling him around and stopping him in his tracks.

 

But once again, he was trying to avoid her gaze.

 

‘We can’t!’ He barked through gritted teeth, “Gods! You’re my…”

 

“No I’m not.” She interrupted.

“Bran is here...” she continued. Again she felt the urge to comfort him, and gently placed a rogue piece of messy black hair back behind his ear, ‘... and he needs to tell you something.’

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Un-beta'd and written out of boredom waiting for next episode, apologies for spelling errors and bad writing :)
> 
> I hate myself a bit for suddenly shipping Jonsa ... but don't blame me, blame Kit and Sophie's amazing chemistry. Also, technically they are only cousins now..? So like, that's fairly acceptably low levels of incest by GOT standards :P
> 
> ____ UPDATE
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments! This was seriously just some drabble I wrote to procrastinate, but I'm so glad people enjoyed it!
> 
> I wasn't planning on adding anymore chapters, but since people have asked, I might write something and see what happens :P
> 
> Is there anything in particular people would like to see, happy to accept prompts in the comments :)


End file.
